18 wishes
by MissHathaway
Summary: Rose Hathaway will be 18. When she was 10 years old she wrote down her 18 wishes she has to do as 18 years old and all grown up woman. -HUMAN-  ..crossover with 16 wishes movie..


**This fanfic is crossover with movie 16 wishes because I got an idea from there and it's kind of based on it, BUT there are not/will not be any characters from there only few wishes are copied. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Vampire academy (it belongs to Richelle Mead) nor do I own Disney movie 16 wishes. (I only own Danny Johnson...I made him up!)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Rose Hathaway will be 18. When she was 10 years old she wrote down her 18 wishes she has to do as 18 years old and all grown up woman. HUMAN

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The alarm woke me up at 7am. I groaned but pulled out of the bed anyway. I went to dress for school when I noticed light blue paper in my inside side of wardrobe. It had big pink title with hearts around it. It wrote '<em>Rose's 18 wishes<em>' and under it with smaller font '_When I'm 18'_.

I had short flashback when I was ten and wrote this paper. I was 10 years old when I did it.

I took the paper and stack it on the wall.

''Let's see what it says,'' I murmured to myself.

**1. I'll meet Danny Johnson.**

I squealed. He is the best actor/singer ever! I have all of his DVDs and CDs. I looked at the poster at my wall and blew him a kiss across the room then I winked.

**2. I'll have the coolest clothes is the school.**

I don't have enough money to buy them and my mother won't buy it to me, because it's 'waste of money'. I would buy Jimmy Choo flip flops and pink Prada tote and Tiffany hair brush and Gucci bag and and so much more.

Okay, I think I started hyperventilating. On with the list...

**3. I'll decorate my room the way I want it.**

Totally. It would be totally awesome-ish. No more gray or lame green carpets my mom wants and more photographs on my _personal_ wall. A big mirror and everything the way I want it. Totally awesome.

Let's face it: I have better taste than my mom.

**4. I'll get my own car.**

And not some cheap misery car. Not any car. It would be the newest car made. Red on the outside and leather (fake of course) on the seats and maybe something special for wheel and some cute –Danny Johnson- pendent. I can see myself driving to the seaside with Danny and sunhat and big glasses on my head.

**5. People will stop treating me like a kid.**

Halo? I'll be 18. They will have to or else I will as a full adult order them to treat me as adult. I have enough of those cute remarks on me. I'm not a kid you know?

**6. I'll be popular.**

There is a golden star drawn at this point.

And yeah, I have to raise my popularity.

**7. I'll beat Mia Rinaldi in everything and anything.**

That bitch is my competition ever since ... forever. And I want to show her someday that I can and I am much better than her in everything. I'll beat her!

**8. I'll come home as late as I want.**

No comment. The hour my parents give me for coming home is waaay to early (not going to tell it, I'm ashamed). All my friends –even younger- can stay outside way longer than I can and as 18 years old woman and all grown up I will show them their hours in their face and tear it up.

Hello freedom!

**9. My parents will understand me.**

I grimaced. I so wish this wish to come true! They never understand me. Everything I tell them is gone away with 'okay', 'aha', 'mhm' and when I want something badly, well their answer is 'No!'.

**10. I'll buy a puppy.**

I'll buy a Maltese because it's cute and white with long fur and it's small. I so want that puppy.

**11. I'll have a boyfriend.**

Totally!

Not just any loser. Some hot guy with brown eyes and biceps –of course-. One that will do anything for me.

I can imagine him perfectly.

**12. I'll be a singer.**

My dream profession. A singer. I can sing and I can dance so I can mingle and I don't love to be single!

Okay, too much.

**13. I'll love Sushi.**

Sushi is one of the most –if not the number one- disgusting things I have ever eaten in my life. That taste of raw and salty fish. I shivered and shook my head to blow thoughts away.

**14. I'll have the best party.**

The party I waited for my whole life. All parts of it written on other paper.

**15. I'll go on tour over all world. **

I indeed for seventeen –almost eighteen- years old have seen too little world. I have never been over ocean and there are so many things I want to see.

**16. I'll dye my hair black.**

I have dark brown hair and I want to dye them black, which –of course- I am not allowed as my parents don't understand the mode nowadays. Or they don't want to.

**17. I'll have the best sleepover party. **

I have made a few with my best friend Lissa but now I want to have it with more people invited to it. There will be dress up and make up game or whatever and pillow fight –definitely- and, well, much more.

**18. I'll create my own line of clothes. **

No words.

I sighed dreamily and threw myself on the bed lost in my thoughts, but –believe it or not- my bed broke. I groaned frustrated. Just perfect.

''Rose!'' my mother yelled. ''You will be late for school!''

''I'm coming mom!'' I yelled back.

Only two moths more and I will be eighteen! Only two moths more! I sighed and got ready for school.

* * *

><p><strong>- Maybe more than one-shoot? Maybe as all full story? *smiles*-<strong>

**P.S. Maybe Rose somewhere doesn't seem as Rose and somewhere to Rose alike. Lol. **

**P.P.S Please review and tell me what do you think and if I should write it as a story. Thanks, xx  
><strong>


End file.
